1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rear view mirrors for vehicles and especially deals with rear view mirror mountings for the front end sides of an aerodynamically streamlined automobile to provide maximum rear view vision to the driver without the heretofore encountered blind spots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automobile rear view mirrors are mounted on the sides of the automobile close to the windshield. The short distance between the eyes of the driver and these side mounted mirrors provides a very wide angle of incidence and a corresponding wide angle of reflection which creates blind spots in the driver's rear view zone. An especially troublesome blind spot occurs when a vehicle in the lane next to the driver's side approaches and passes the rear end of the automobile. In the conventional rear view mirrors, this vehicle is not visible to the driver until it is almost up to the driver's seat.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide rear view mirrors for aerodynamically streamlined automotive vehicles which are mounted on the front end sides of the vehicle to provide a small angle of incidence between the driver's eyes and the mirror.
It would be a further improvement in this art to provide accessory rear view mirror kits for streamlined vehicles which are initially mounted on the sides of the vehicle by suction cups or magnets for trial and error positioning of the mirror to provide the lowest possible angle of incidence from the driver's seat and to then permanently mount the mirrors in the optimum positions on the sides of the vehicle.